Home Sweet Home
by JanetPoetry83
Summary: Auggie goes home meets up with his childhood sweetheart, has problems with his family. Was going to be about Auggie and OC but ended up with Annie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_3 years ago_

"_Auggie just don't go."_

"_I have to. I don't have a chose."_

"_Of course you do. This is ridiculous; I thought you were happy with your job in D.C. and then this. Why in the in the world would you join the army? It makes no sense whatsoever. I thought you didn't want to take after your father in anyway and then you enlist." Becky was furious. Why would he give up his job? This was so out of character._

_Auggie just starred at her, wishing he didn't have to lie to this woman he had known all of his life, who he had grown to love. She was beautiful when she got angry. Auggie smiled, which only got her angrier with him._

"_I don't get you, August. I moved out here for you and not a week later you decided to enlist." She stormed out of the room, Auggie followed."_

"_Becca"_

"_Don't you Becca me, August Anderson."_

_Auggie pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

"_I love you too and you're wrong I am not taking after my dad. He was a marine not an army man. He hates the army." Auggie smiled._

"_That's not the point."_

"_I know."_

"_I don't want the man I am going to marry to…"_

"_Nothing is going to happen."_

"_You can't promise me that."_

* * *

_Present day…_

"So I heard a rumor."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Auggie turned to face Annie Walker.

Annie smiled "That you are going on vacation. Everyone is in a state of shock, its lies. You, my friend, are a workaholic."

Auggie laughed "unfortunately it is true."

"No"

"Shut up."

Annie sat on his desk. "How will we survive without you?"

"Ha-ha."

"So where are you going?"

"Home" Auggie almost winced when he said it. He hadn't been home since he had got out of the hospital. His mother had begged him to come home after he had lost his sight but he refused.

"Wow that sucks. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Damn, I am going to miss you."

"I know there will be no good eye candy without me." Auggie winked.

"I know so unfair." Annie replied "I miss you already. Stay out of trouble."

"Me? You're the trouble maker."

"Whatever, just try to survive." Annie got up and placed a kiss on his check. "I really will miss you. What fun is getting into trouble without my side kick?"

"True. I will miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter sorry it took a while to get up. **

**Disclaimer" I do not own Covert Affairs. *sigh :(**

Chapter 2

"Here we are, Mr. Anderson." The stewardess said as she led Auggie to his seat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, handsome." She replied as she tapped his hand and walked away.

Auggie sighed, he really did not want to spend his vacation with his family but his mother insisted. She said if he didn't then Auggie's apartment would be invaded by the whole family, which scared Auggie enough to say yes. His mother could be very persuasive when she wanted to and he truly did miss her. It was one of the only regrets he had when he refused to come home two years ago. Auggie sighed closing his eyes to try and get some sleep. The stewardess woke him a few hours later.

"Mr. Anderson we are here."

"Okay"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, thanks" He said as he took a hold of her arm. He hated being dependent on anyone, except Annie, which he really didn't want to think to hard about why that was. There was no other way to get through the airport crowd let alone find his family.

"Let's go."

"I see your family, Mr. Anderson. Over to the right."

"How many?"

"Five men and a shorter woman."

"That would be them."

"Your mother is running toward you. I think you will be fine on your own now."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"Open your arms she is five feet away." She replied as she walked away.

Auggie smiled as he felt his mother's arms wrap around his waist.

"Hi, mama."

"Hi" she said as she looked her son over making sure everything was in its right place. He looked the same except his cane. She almost sobbed when she saw it in his hand.

"Hey, Auggie."

"Hey, Nick."

Nick grabbed his little brother into a bear hug.

"Don't ever put mama through this again."

"I miss you all too."

"Whatever, Auggie we all know you didn't want to come, that ma forced you."

"But we are glad you came." Bryant, Auggie's younger brother, replied.

"Thanks, Bryant."

"Sure thing, big brother."

When all the reunions were done, Auggie asked to speak to one of his brothers alone.

"What's up, Aug." Andrew asked.

""Listen, I know this isn't easy on anyone. I…I need you to guide me to the car. I would rather not have to use my cane. I know it makes everyone uncomfortable."

"Okay."

Auggie knew his older brother would rise to the occasion.

"Um…mmm, I don't have to hold your hand or nothing like that, right?"

Auggie laughed "I'm blind not gay. No, just let me hold your arm and try not to run me into anything."

Andrew laughed, as Auggie knew his favorite brother would and placed Auggie's hand on his arm as they walked out of the airport with no incident.

* * *

The car ride was full of laughter and a lot of questions.

"We are here. Chase, get August's bag for him."

"Mom, that's not necessary."

"Don't worry, Aug, I got it, no biggie."

"Fine."

"Auggie, we need to talk."

"Sure, what's up, Nick?" Auggie replied as he heard the rest of his family go into the house.

"Listen…"

_Great, here we go._ His oldest brother always acted more like a father to him then a brother.

"…they don't know how to act around you…hell, I don't know how to. They all want to help you so let them."

"Nick"

"Don't August, listen I know you have your pride, that this is how you live your life every day. That you have adjusted, but we haven't, you didn't give us a chance to adjust with you, so let them let me."

"But part of adjusting is seeing that I can do the same things just in a different way."

"I get it, but they aren't ready for that. Come on, let me help you to the house."

"This is ridiculous. I can get inside myself. Where's dad? Is he going to refuse to speak to me the whole time I am here?"

"Probably, he is pissed at you." Nick replied as he grabbed his brother's arm. Nick sighed in relief when Auggie let him.

* * *

"Mom? You in here?"

"Yeah, baby."

Auggie turned toward his mother's voice. He knew she would be in the kitchen, it was her favorite place in the house.

"Mom..." Auggie hesitated "Mom, have you heard anything about Becca lately?"

Jane sighed as she heard her baby boy's question, she knew he would ask eventually.

"Yeah, she is living at her grandparents' old place."

Auggie stood in utter shock, she was so close to him, not even a mile down the road.

"August, she doesn't know you're in town, I didn't tell her. Maybe, it's best it stays that way. You really hurt her."

"Ma, she's not the only one that got hurt. I'll leave her alone. I just wanted to know if she was okay, now I know I won't ask again. I'm going for a walk."

"Let one of your brothers go with you."

"Mom" Auggie walked over to where he believed she was and held out his hand she grabbed it. "Mom, I got this, I'm okay. I go to work every day on my own, make my own food. Mama, I'm okay, I know this place better then any other I've been to. I won't be gone long. I just got to go clear my head. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I promise."

"Okay, but I will be watching you out of this window the whole time."

"I don't doubt it, be back."

Jane watched him go, remembering how many times she had to go up to his room and demand him to go outside. Now all she wanted was for him to stay close to her.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs but I want to as stated before. But I do own Rebecca. **

Rebecca finally got home from work, looking forward to putting her feet up. She just inherited her grandparent's home a month ago and the swing on the front porch became her favorite place to sit. She had so many memories on that swing, she received her first kiss there from August Anderson, she sigh as the memory. _Don't go there Becky._ She sat down starring out at the house Auggie's parents owned. She really needed to go visit them. They knew she was home; it was only the right thing to do. She saw someone walking around the yard and it sparked her interest. _I wonder which Anderson it is this time?_ It was her favorite pastime trying to figure it out. She laughed at herself, _wow, I have no life._ She thought going back to starring at the blurry image. _It's definitely not Mrs. Anderson, too tall. Hmmm….not, Mr. Anderson_, Mr. Anderson was injured while in the marines which caused a permit limp in his left leg. _So it had to be one of the boys. Not, Nick; when he went for a nightly walk it was with his wife. This Anderson has a smooth stride as he walked._ All of a sudden, he stopped reaching out with his hand like…like he was trying to get his bearings. _Oh my god, August. _It was August, she should have recognized that walk anywhere. She got up and started walking toward him to get a better look and tripped over her own feet.

"OW!" She yelped before she could stop herself.

Auggie looked over in her direction. She froze in place. God, he was beautiful, even better looking then she remembered.

Auggie stopped he heard someone.

"Hello?"

Becky gasped as she heard his voice. She had a choice revail herself or walk away. He wouldn't see her if she did, but the guilt would be unbarable.

"Hi, Auggie."

"Becca?"

"Yeah, it's…it's me." She choked out, finding it hard to look at his unfocused eyes, eyes that used to look at her as if she was the only women in a room full of people, eyes that would never see her again. Tears began to fall as he walked toward her.

"Hi"

"You already said that, Auggie."

Auggie followed the sound of her voice, stopping he hoped in front of her.

"I know"

Becky had to take a step back so he won't run into her.

"What are you doing her?"

"Vacation"

She snorted at that, not believing it for a moment. He had to have more than one vacation over the last two years and he never came home before.

"Yeah right, your mom forced you to come, didn't she?"

"Yes" Auggie simply replied

"I…I got to go."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it, that's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Becca?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What? I have always called you that."

"Well, just don't."

Auggie ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to say."

Auggie cringed as she laughed bitterly.

"You just left, just up and left. One day you were there and then nothing."

Auggie stood silently.

"Say something!" She screamed at him and still Auggie stood in silence.

"You…you left me. I wanted to help you."

"I didn't want any help."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I am leaving."

"Okay."

She stood there a moment longer as if waiting for him say something more, for him to make it better, make the last two years disappear but he didn't. He stood there a stranger she no longer knew.

Auggie stood listening for her foot steps as she walked away but heard none.

"Bec…Becky?"

She turned and walked away.

**Plz, review I love reviews. I think I am addicted to them. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Becky slammed the door shut, sobs choking her, he was home. He looked so normal, when she first saw him she felt like she just joke up from a nightmare to find everything was okay, to Auggie still having his sight. Then he came up to here and his eyes weren't on hers but a little above her head and she realized the nightmare was real. She went up stairs, crying at the unfairness of it all.

"Auggie"

"What, Bryant!"

"Woohoo, dude, what is your problem?"

"Nothing" Auggie sighed

"Um…mm mom sent me out here for you."

"Crap, it's been more then fifteen minutes?"

"Oh yeah, it's been an hour. She saw Becky come over, so she didn't sic me on you until she left. Went bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Bryant, never fall in love."

"Okay, come on bro; let's go inside, it's late."

"Dad, still in his study?"

"No he snuck into bed an hour ago."

Auggie sighed

Auggie woke up early and headed for the kitchen running head on into someone.

"Watch where…"

"Hey, dad."

Bill looked at his son, a son he hadn't seen or talked to in two years.

"August" was all he said as he took his seat.

Auggie was tired, tired of walking on egg shells since he got here.

"Hey mom, I am really not hungry. I'll be back tonight."

"Sit down," his father said "I said sit down. Your mother went out of her way to make this breakfast for you and you will eat it."

"Fine, dad. I will eat the damn food!"

All of a sudden Auggie was pinned against the wall. The temptation to hit his father was overwhelming.

"Bill! Don't not today, please."

Bill let go of his son. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again or your mother will not be able to stop me from giving you the beat down you deserve. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Auggie said between clenched teeth.

Auggie got up ready to go out the door only to slam into someone else.

"Damn it! Watch where you are going or can't you see there is a freakin blind man in the house?"

"Sorry" Nick's wife Rachel replied

"I know you didn't talk to my wife that way."

Auggie turned around furious. "I just can't win can I? Everything I have done since I got here has been wrong according to you all. I'm blind not dead; just get the fuck over it already." Auggie slammed the door as he left.

Nick stood in shock at Auggie's out burst. He had never heard his little brother so angry. Auggie was the laid back one, the one that was always level headed. What the hell happened to push his brother over the edge? There could only be one person, his father.

"What did you do, dad?"

Bill looked up at his oldest son. "I don't remember having to answer to you. I am sick of that boy, always mobbing around."

"Are you kidding me? The only person mobbing around is you. He has been here three freakin days yet and you already starting with him. Leave him the hell alone dad."

"Enough, I will do whatever I want in this house. If you have a problem you can leave."

"I swear dad if you lay a hand on him I will kick you ass. I won't stand by and let you get away with it anymore."

"Get out of my house now!"

"Fine I am leaving but I will be back. Come on, babe let's get out of here."

"Bill"

"Shut it, Jane."

Jane went back to cooking tears in her eyes at the injustice of the way her son was treated and the fact she was helpless to do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Auggie walked to the barn only to find it was no longer there.

"It burned down last summer." Becky stated "Auggie, are you okay? I heard the yelling." She sat beside him on the log.

"Burned down?"

"Yeah, your dad was a little drunk Christmas Eve and well, it's gone."

"Was it an accident?"

"No, he says it was but I don't think so. I think he did it because he knew you loved to come out here and think. Auggie, you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Honestly?"

"I would prefer that but hey, if you want to lie at least give me a warning."

Auggie smiled "No I am not okay. This is exactly why I didn't want to come home."

Becky just looked at him.

"I am sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right about everything."

"I just don't understand why you left, why you won't talk to me. You used to tell me everything."

"I know, I was a mess and angry. It was hard to have to depend on everyone, to hear the sadness, the pity. I wanted a fresh start where no one knew me when I had my sight. I was just tired of being treated like a child, who didn't know how to do anything."

"I… I could have been apart of that. I would have been willing to go anywhere with you."

"I couldn't do that to you, it was bad enough when we moved to D.C. you were miserable. I knew once I left it would be a long time until I came back. It would have killed you."

"You could have asked."

"You would have come with me no matter what it did to you."

"I was going to marry you, Auggie. No one else mattered, as much as you. I would have followed you anywhere."

"I know."

"Auggie"

"I heard it in your voice, the same pain I that is in it now. It was killing you to see me as a little less then the man you used to know, it was killing me that I was no longer whole."

"I never saw that. I never pitied you."

"Really? I know you did. It scared you to see me this way. The independent man you knew depending on others just to get around a room. It was humiliating, so I took the coward's way out and left."

Becky starred at Auggie in disbelief. How could he think that? If anything she respected him more. When most people would have given up on life he persevered, determined to get his back. He took it all in stride, learned everything he could to get that independence back he lost. Pity him? How could she?

"What are you talking about? Yes, it hurt, of course it did. You were supposed to come home the way you left, you promised. Life isn't fair though and you didn't come home untouched, but pity you I never did that. I may have not known what to do, but I definitely didn't pity you. You closed everyone out. Auggie, you insisted you were okay. You didn't let anyone have sympathy for you, let alone pity. Auggie, if anything I respected you more. You became more of a man to me not less. Stubborn man, the only thing that caused me to see you as a little less is you leaving without giving me a chance to beg you to stay."

"I couldn't stand it, Becca, hearing your voice and not being able to see you anymore. It hurt me and I knew it hurt you. I heard you crying at night when you thought I was asleep, it tore my heart apart and with my family, my dad. I couldn't take the pain I was causing everyone. I couldn't stand that I was the cause of that pain." Auggie sighed as he stood and started to pace.

Becky came over to where Auggie paced and grabbed his arm to stop him. She hugged his as she rested her face against his back, no longer knowing what to say to this man she hardly knew anymore.

Auggie closed his eyes at the feel of Becca against him. He hated that he hurt her but in the end he just wanted to give her a chance to find someone who could take care of her. He wouldn't be the one who stopped her from have a normal life, a life he could never have. The truth was within a month he knew she couldn't handle being with him. The difficulty of it all would destroy her. Auggie sighed as he unwrapped her arms that held him and kissed her hand before he left.

"Auggie" Becky could not understand why he was walking away. _No, no not this time _she thought as she ran up to caught him and pulled him to a stop.

"Let go, Becca."

"No I won't let you walk away again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I let you go! Let you go so you could have better. So you could find someone."

"Stop it! I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you!"

"You wanted me? A blind guy that can't have anything moved because he could end up wearing ten different patterns, a guy who bumps into people all the time because they don't announce themselves, who falls, trips. I don't want to deal with that. How can I ask you to, a child to? I can't and I won't."

"Fine! You know what you are a coward! My Auggie would never give up. He was stubborn, and determined and never ever stopped once his mind was made up!"

"Well, I am not that man anymore, am I?"

"Yeah, you're right. You stopped being that man the moment you walked out on your family, on me! Guess what it's my turn to walk away!" Becky sobbed as she left him standing were he was.

Auggie sat on the ground were he stood. Thinking over everything she said, he winced.

"Hey, bro you okay?"

"Andrew, I really screwed up everything when I left, didn't I?"

"Damn, Auggie, I won't lie it hurt all of us, some more than others, but some of us got it. You have always been independent and then… with the blindness all of a sudden that was taken away and let's face it we crowded you. Everyone wanting to do something, none of us thought about how you felt. You have always had your pride. Let's face it, mom started treating you like a baby and dad treated you worse then before. Man, anyone would have left."

"Wow, when did you get so insightful?"

"Uh well, I…I kinda went to counseling after you left. It helped me understand and respect you more."

"Respect?"

"Yeah little brother, it took a lot of courage to leave and struggle with being blind on your own. So yeah, I have mad respect for you. Come on let's go inside."

_Awww….she really hated him sometimes. Why couldn't he see what she saw when she looked at him?_ It was infuriating and caused her to say irrational things. Only he could ever get her that mad. It was the only thing she didn't miss. She just wanted him back. _Well, guess what August Anderson, I don't give up easily either. I will get you back._

Auggie sat quietly in his room, just exhausted. He needed to talk to, hell hear someone's who could actually stand him. He smiled picking up the phone.

"Hello," came the sweet voice of Annie Walker, his best friend.

"Hey, Annie."

"Auggie!"

"What's up, good lookin?"

"I miss you? No one can make me laugh the way you do, Aug." Annie laughed.

"I miss you too."

"When are you coming home?"

"Well, you see that's why I called you…"

A flash of hope flicker in Annie's heart she really did miss her best friend, it was so boring without his sarcastic remarks.

"…I was wondering if you could send me a gun so I can shoot myself."

"Wow, that bad, huh?" The hope she had died. He wasn't coming home. She sighed.

"Oh yeah, I wish I thought of bringing back up. This place is full of unfriendlies."

"Oh you poor, baby."

"I know feel bad for me, I deserve it."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not at all, just wanted to hear a friendly voice, sorry for calling so late."

It touched Annie, that he called her, in a way that she didn't even began to understand.

"It's all good."

"Did I interrupt anything, like your steamy love life?"

"Oh yeah, baby, I was getting it on like Donkey Kong."

"Hey, hey I don't want to hear that, I am a very jealous man."

"Well don't worry; he's not as exciting as you. You satisfy me in every way."

"And don't you forget it."

"Shut up, you know there is no man in my life." Annie sighed, there was only one man she wanted and she was talking to him right now and he was absolutely positively clueless.

"Don't worry me either."

"I would hope there is no man in your life."

"Annie, so not funny, you know what I meant." Auggie practically growled.

Annie laughed

"I'll let you sleep now, thanks Annie."

"Goodnight, Auggie"

Annie laid back in bed. She was happy to hear from him. She didn't realize what a big part he played in her life. It had only been a couple of days and already missed him. It sounded like he was miserable and like he really did need back up and guess what she was more than happy to oblige.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Morning, ma." Auggie said to his mother as he sat down.

"Morning baby." Jane replied as she set a plate down in front of him and kissed his forehead.

Auggie smiled up at her. "Thanks."

"You going to sit on your ass all day or help out around this place?"

"Honey"

"Mom, it's all right, yes, dad I'll be out in a minute."

"Bill, can I talk to you?"

"Fine" Auggie's dad said as they left the room.

"What on earth are you doing? How is he supposed to help around here?"

"He is not an inviolate, Jane."

"He could get hurt or lost, he is blind. He shouldn't be doing farm work."

"You think I don't know that. I know but just because the dumb ass couldn't protect himself doesn't mean he can't do his share of the work around here."

"Can you both just stop?" Auggie said "Mom, it's fine; dad's right I am more than capable to do some work around here, it's fine."

"Fine, but one of the boys will help you and that is final." His mother said as she stormed out of the room.

"It's about time…"

"Just shut it, dad, I am so sick of taking your shit. I am not the only one hurt in action; my injury is just, it's simply worse. Let's face it dad I will never be good enough for you, no matter what happened in Iraq, no matter if I was injured or not."

"That is not true; maybe if you came back in one piece or didn't come back at all I would consider you a man. But let's face it you couldn't die right, could you? You're a fucking worthless piece of shit."

"Whatever, dad, it's about damn time you got your true feelings out, isn't it? I have work to do." Auggie replied as he left the room. It hurt, no matter what he told himself, he couldn't deny the pain he felt at that moment, the fact that he had always wanted to have his father's approval.

Auggie was exhausted by the time he was done. This day was just horrible with the fight he had with his father, then the difficulty of trying to do farm work while being blind. He got it all done but it took twice as long as it did when he had his sight.

"Hey there good lookin."

"Annie?"

"Yep, I came to back you up. You are a mess." Annie looked her friend up and down. Dirt and sweat covered him, not that it took away from his appearance, which Annie had come to admire, but she was used to the clean cut Auggie, not the man before her. She wasn't sure which she liked more.

"Am I too much of a mess to give a hug?"

"Yep" She said with a laugh giving him a hug even as she said it.

"You make no sense."

"That's right, blind man."

Auggie rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady, August?"

"Hey, ma this here is Annie Walker, Annie, my mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson, it is such a pleasure. Your son is an amazing man, I am so excited to meet you."

"Oh my, thank you. You can call me Jane, please come in."

Auggie couldn't believe Annie was here, he could always count on her to surprise him. He had to admit he was happy she came, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was only going to make matters worse.

"Wow, your parents' home is amazing."

"Thanks"

"Hello, beautiful and what on earth are you doing here with the ugly Anderson?"

"Well, the ugly Anderson just kind of walked up and interrupted my conversation with the sexy blind one; so what am I supposed to do? I would ask you to leave but that would be very rude."

Auggie busted out laughing at Annie's reply, as his brother was all of a sudden very quiet.

"Annie, I would like you to meet my brother Chase. Chase, this lovely lady that just ripped you apart is Annie Walker."

"Hi." Annie shook the hand offered to her. She was kind of surprised at herself, at the way she reacted to when Chase called Auggie ugly and wondered what Auggie was thinking.

Auggie's mind was spinning out of control. Annie Walker just called him sexy. Was his ears fooling him, this was one of those times he wished he had his sight so he could see her face as she said it. Did she really find him sexy? Oh this was just pathetic; he knew she was just saying it to get Chase off her back.

"Auggie!"

"Yeah, mom"

"Listen, Annie is going to have to stay in your room. It's either that or Chase's and I think she would be better off in your room since you're…"

"Blind." Annie finished "Promise not to touch, when I get naked, I would say peek but that won't be a problem."

It was very quiet all of a sudden when those words left Annie's mouth. She was so used to joking with Auggie about his blindness that she didn't think before she said it.

"But that's not fair, because a typical guy would say he wasn't looking and still look. So why can't I say I won't touch and touch. Cause let's face it I am not your typical guy." Auggie winked.

His brother, Andrew almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Stop," Bill replied "This not something we joke around with August. Can't you see what it's doing to your mother?"

"Um, I thought that was the point of the conversation. I can't really tell considering I can't see, dad."

"August" Bill growled.

"Um Auggie can you help me with my bags."

"Sure"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow, your family is interesting."

"Yeah" Auggie sighed running his hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"It's all good, I shouldn't have said all that. They are really nothing like I expected. I mean they are so serious. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Bottom two drawers, Annie you have nothing to apologize for."

"I made your dad angry at you."

"Oh don't worry about that my dad is always angry at me, nothing new there. I got to go clean up like you said I am a mess."

"Okay, I'll unpack and get changed. How are we doing the sleeping thing?"

"Uh, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Such a gentleman, but we can share, we are adults. Which side you want?"

"Left." Auggie replied as he went into the bathroom.

Annie couldn't help but gasp when she saw Auggie. He only had a pair of black pajama bottoms on that sat nice and low on his hips. Damn her best friend was fine! He had one of the best asses. Annie almost whimpered when he climbed into bed with her, wondering to herself why she was not with Auggie.

"Annie, you asleep?"

She really debated pretending she was. She was afraid of how her voice would sound if she did.

"Nope" Was all she could say. This was going to be a very long night.

"Goodnight"

"Night, Auggie"

Auggie laid there next to his best friend. _Okay, get a hold of yourself; you don't like her that way._ Auggie sighed was he fooling himself? He wasn't sure of anything. Apart of him just wanted to roll over and hold her in his arms and the other part couldn't help but think of Becca. With those thoughts in his mind Auggie fell to sleep.

She saw him piling hay on the back of a truck bed and couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, gorgeous"

Auggie turned toward her. She frowned wondering if she would ever get used to his unseeing eyes.

"Hey, yourself"

Becky smiled that was just like him, pretending what she had said hadn't affected him, going back to normal.

"What you up to today?"

"Nothing really, helping out around here." He paused "Hey, Annie."

"Hey, Aug."

Becky turned to see a beautiful blonde heading their way. How in the world did he know her and why was she here and who the hell was she?

"No fair, I can never sneak up on him."

Annie looked over at the women standing beside Auggie. I don't like the looks of this at all. Annie suddenly felt a spark of jealousy when the woman grabbed a hold of Auggie's hand and he let her.

"Becky" was all the woman said.

"Annie" she replied with just as much venom in her voice. She turned to Auggie "Was just coming to see if I could give you a hand."

"Su…"

"He doesn't need your help that is what I am here for."

Oh that just succeeded in pissing off Annie more. She was ready to kick her ass.

"Becca…"

"How do you know Auggie?" Becky interrupted Auggie once more.

"None of your damn business."

Wahoo, this was getting out of hand real fast. Auggie had to do something before they ended up killing each other.

"Annie works at the Smithsonian and I just happened to walk in one day."

"Yes, he did and I thought he was the sexiest thing on two legs so I invited him for a cup of coffee."

_Oh shit! That didn't help at all._ _Did Annie just call him sexy again? Not the point Anderson, you need to put this fire out now._

"Why on earth would he go to the Smithsonian, he's blind."

_Wow, what a bitch_, Annie thought ready to tell her so then Auggie had to interrupt again.

"Well, I heard, my friend talking about it. He said it had great tours where they talked about the stuff on display so yeah."

"Auggie, can we go talk somewhere private."

"Annie, do you mind?"

"Why the hell does it matter to her? This is about us."

"Don't fucking talk to him that way, Bitch."

"Enough! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No Becca she's not."

Wow, that hurt Annie more than she wanted to admit. Annie walked away without a word afraid the tears behind her eyes would start running down her face before she could stop them.

"Annie?"

"She left." Becky smiled in satisfaction.

Auggie started to go after her but Becky held fast.

"Let go."

"She'll be fine she a big girl. Auggie, really need to talk to you."

Auggie sighed "Fine, talk."

* * *

Annie rushed up to the bedroom she had been so sure her best friend would follow but he didn't. Fine forget him, he could have that bitch, what did she care? But the problem was she cared a lot more then she wanted to admit. Annie started to cry unable to hold it in anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thanks to all of you that have given me reveiws it really does help a lot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Covert Affairs not Auggie or Annie. :( But I do own Rebbecca. **

Becky and Auggie walked for a while in silence, finally Becky spoke.

"I miss you."

"Becca, we already talked about this."

"I know."

"So I don't want a repeat."

"Okay, I have a question."

"What?" Auggie stopped facing her.

"Do still love me?"

Auggie felt the air leave him, did he? He was unsure how he felt. He loved her two years ago but did he still feel the same? Then there was Annie, Annie who….who what Auggie? He didn't even understand how he felt about her.

"Auggie?"

"I don't know," Auggie answered honestly. "I wish I did know. I mean I think apart of me misses it all, our relationship was amazing, for a lack of a better word. I think apart of me will always love you.

"But…"

"I was serious before when I said I don't think you could handle my life, I know it's harsh but you would have to adjust to me. It wouldn't be like the last time where I made all the adjusting, I can't. I wish I could, but I need routine. You," Auggie smiled "have never done well with sticking to a routine. You want different every day. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with you, but you were right I am not that Auggie you fell in love with, I can't be."

"So you are saying your boring and can only have boring like that girl, Annie." Becky hissed out Annie's name.

"Leave Annie out of this and no I am not boring. I am just not spontaneous enough for you. I need plans, details in my every day life. I still adventures but not in the 'let's pick up our bags right this moment and leave' but more like 'I need to figure it all out.' I can survive without planning but it's confusing and can be humiliating at times."

Becky rolled her eyes, hating the admiration in Auggie's voice for another women.

"Do you love her?" Becky asked

"What?" Auggie asked shock.

"Do you love, Annie?"

"I…I…" _Just say no, you don't love her that way at all_, but Auggie couldn't say it because he wasn't sure if he would be lying or not.

_I should have never asked._ It hurt finding out the man she loved, loved another. Tears threatened to fall as she saw the love she desired reflect in his eyes at the thought of Annie.

"You do." She simply replied

"What…no I…I don't know.'

Becky laughed at that. "You are in denial big time, love."

"Becca" Auggie ran a hand through his hair.

"No Auggie." She placed a hand over his lips. "It's okay. I realize now I…I am the past and she…she's the future. It hurts, I won't lie. You, August Anderson, are one of a kind, strong yet gentle, everything a woman could want. Prince Charming, a little slice of heaven, I have had my slice. I'll admit I want more but a girl knows when she's beat. I love you August, I really do." She stood up on her tippy toes placing a final kiss on his lips. "Goodbye, Auggie." She whispered as she let him go.

Auggie stood in shock, confusion clouding his mind. _Stop her! _But he couldn't.

* * *

Annie was getting worried Auggie wasn't back yet and hours had gone by. She finally decided to go find him, regardless of how hurt she was she wasn't going to let anything happen to her best friend. She found him sitting against a tree.

"Are you okay?" The handsome techie had his head on his knees. She sat beside him waiting for an answer. When he finally looked up his face was stained with his tears.

"I'm fine, I just realized I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to women. My family treats me like…the blindness is all I am, like a stranger with a contigous disease and on top of everything I feel like I just hurt the one person that means the most to me. I just want to go home. I know, I know I sound like a child having a tantrum I am just exhausted."

"I am sure if you talk to Becky and tell her she means that much to you she will come back." Annie said sadly realizing that he was never going to be hers. She wanted to go back to the house and drowned in her tears.

"What?" Auggie turned toward her finding her face with his hand. "I…I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about you."

''I mean that much to you?" Annie was in shock. Could it be that he felt the same way she did about him?

"Yes, it just took Becca to tell me that I was, which kind of sad, considering I should know whether or not I am in love with someone."

"You are in love with me?" Annie's heart skipped a beat praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Uh….I don't know."

"Oh, you…okay." She got up. "You ready to head back." He didn't know? What did that mean? Auggie wasn't the only one exhausted she was too.

"Yep, I was kinda hoping someone would come along and rescue me, considering I have no freakin clue where I am."

"Auggie, you have a cell phone." Annie laughed amazed that they could so simply go back to their usually banter after the conversation they just had.

Auggie laughed "I know but didn't want to say I was out here sitting in misery, feeling sorry for myself that would sound pathetic."

"True"

"Shut up."

Annie took his hand and started walking back; a million questions were running through her mind. She knew she had feelings for him but would he ever decide if he liked her as well? Was he in love with her or still in love with Becky?

Auggie didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to come to terms with the fact he loved his best friend. He was terrified that it would mess everything up if he admitted the truth. He just wanted to burry the feelings that Becca brought to his attention.

* * *

**So I hope that y'all like what I posted today. I was unsure when I could post again so I posted as much as I could today. Anyways, I will try to post the last chapter or two depending on how creative I get, next monday. Remember I love Reviews. ;)**

Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that it took so long to post another chapter. I have no computer so it is difficult to post. Please, forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't them! :(**

Chapter 9

The last couple days went so slow; Annie didn't know what to do. She felt like every time she made a comment to Auggie's family it was wrong. And then there was Auggie, they just went back to their same old banter, except it wasn't the same, not now. Now she knew he felt the same, or did he? Annie sighed. Annie started walking around the house. It was so quiet at this time of night every one was a sleep but her she just couldn't lay next to the man she loved without touching or kissing or curling up to him. So she walked around like an idiot. She walked into the study to find Auggie sitting at the desk on the computer. _What is he doing up?_

Auggie was exhausted; the last couple of days had been a nightmare, with Becca and Annie. He had no idea what to do. On top of everything, he hadn't slept in days because he had to sleep next to Annie Walker. Wow, I really am a coward. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? He already knew the answer to the question though. It was simple he didn't even know how to admit how he felt to himself. He couldn't come to terms that he could possible love Annie more then the women he thought, all of his life, he was going to marry. It scared him, a man that had faced death over and over again. Annie Walker scared him.

Annie was trying to decide whether or not to announce her presence. Honestly, she just enjoyed watching him as he worked. She just wanted to savor him. She loved watching him.

Auggie smelled the beautiful fragrance of grapefruit. "Annie, what are you doing up?"

Annie smiled, of course, he would figure out she was watching him. She walked over to him.

* * *

"I couldn't sleep. You?" _Because every time I close my eyes you invade my dreams_. She wished she had enough guts to say that.

"Me either." Auggie sighed

"Why?" Annie asked

"Ummm…" _What was he suppose to say now?_ _God, he was so tired._

"I can't sleep next to you okay, it is just…I just can't sleep."

"Why?" Annie smiled. She just wanted him to admit that he loved her.

"Because…"

"What the hell are you doing in my office at this time of night?"

* * *

Annie about screamed at Auggie's dad for interrupting.

"Nothing dad just talking."

"Well, you can take the sissy shit somewhere else. Damn, will you ever grow up?"

Auggie stood up and left the room.

"You know Mr. Anderson you could try to not be an…"

"Annie, come on. He is not worth it."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me dad."

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again; damn, I knew you were a mistake."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means? I didn't want you. Your mother stopped taking birth control pills and got pregnant. Then…oh never mind…go to bed."

"No…" Auggie reached out and grabbed his father, "then what dad?"

"I wanted an abortion and she refused alright! I never wanted you!"

Annie gasped she couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. Tear started flowing at the injustice of Auggie's life. Who couldn't want Auggie? She defiantly wanted him. He was everything good. There wasn't a bad bone in his body.

Auggie was speechless and humiliated. He wondered what Annie was thinking, if she finally realized just how worthless he really was. She would never want him now. Auggie let go of his father and just stood there in shock. _How am I supposed to responded to that?_

"What about Bryant, did you want him?"

"Of course, I was ready for him. He was planned. Your mother never made the mistake of deceiving me again." Bill replied with a smug look.

Annie had enough. "Auggie, come on lets go. Please, Auggie come on." Annie tugged on Auggie's arm. Her sweet techie was getting ripped apart and if they didn't leave now she was going to rip Bill Anderson apart.

Auggie let Annie pull him away from his father. He just started walking and didn't stop. So many thoughts were running through his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. This night was supposed to go differently. His father ruined everything yet again. Just when he was about to tell Annie the truth about his feelings for her his father had to come in and destroy it all.

* * *

Annie was worried about her best friend. He wouldn't talk at all he just kept walking. She grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop.

"Auggie, are you okay?"

Annie was met with silence. She stood there by his side. He held on to her hand like he was afraid she would leave.

"Auggie, I am not going anywhere. You know that don't you? I would never leave you? Auggie, please say something. I am so sorry."

"Don't" Was all Auggie could get out.

"Don't, don't what?"

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter :( It has been a fun story to write. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of them. agh!**

**Ch. 10**

""Don't leave, don't feel sorry for me, don't let me go, please, don't be disappointed in the man I am. Don't feel like I am less then whole. Don't break my heart. I found you… I finally found the other half of my soul and you scare me. I am so scared Annie, scared that you will only see what everyone else sees." But Auggie didn't say that instead he simply replied "don't feel sorry for me okay? I don't need that crap."

Annie was stunned. _What in the world made him snap?_ She didn't understand.

"Listen, Auggie, I know that you are pissed at your father, but that is no excuse to take it out on me. I did nothing but try to help." Annie sighed, "August Anderson, I want you to listen to me right now," Annie grabbed Auggie's face, "I am not going anywhere. Nothing you do, nothing you say, will make me leave I am not leaving you. I came all this way….I am your backup remember? You are supposed to lean on me."

"Annie, everything is just so screwed up. I screwed up everything. I screwed up our friendship…"

"Wait, wait a minute, you did not screw up our friendship. Who in the world put that in your head?"

Auggie turned out of Annie's grasp. Immediately he missed her touch. "I…I never should have said anything."

"Auggie, you are not making any sense." Annie was so confused. "Said what?"

"Never mind"

It finally dawned on Annie what he was talking about. He was talking about when she found him after Becca had left. About everything he felt for her. It hurt and she was sick of walking around on tippy toes with him.

"August," She grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the swing next to her. "Listen I am tired of this. I am tired of pretending that I am okay with this friendship…"

"What?" What in the world was she talking about? Did he screw up so much that she no longer even wanted his friendship?

"No, listen…I am not okay with this friendship anymore. I can't pretend it is enough…" Annie sighed

"Annie"

Annie put her finger to his lips and continued "Auggie, I love you a lot. I can't breathe when you come into a room. You are breathtaking. I thought I knew what love was. I was content with my life and then…and then you came into my life. The moment you introduced yourself I knew that you were mine, truly mine. I am tired of pretending that a friendship is good enough its not, it simply is not enough, and it is torture I can no longer endure. I thought that simply being in a room with you would be enough but I was wrong. I can't take the way other women stop and stare. I want to claim you as mine. If I can't have that I…I…"

"Annie, sweet, beautiful Annie, what am I suppose to say to that?"

"You…you don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have said anything. I am sorry; its okay lets go back to just being friends. I was… I was kidding…yeah." _Oh god, I am such an idiot. I just poured out my soul and oh god._ Annie just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"I love you Annie. I can't forget anything you say. Each word, each breathe I savor, I cherish. I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know how to express it. You are my heart, Annie Walker. If you leave me I know it will stop beating. My love, don't leave stay with me. I have nothing to offer, I can't see your beauty, but I can see that you are my life. You see me. You make me whole again."

Annie was speechless. She didn't know that he felt the same, didn't know that he couldn't live without her too.

Auggie was amazed that Annie chose him out of all the men, men that could see her beauty and grace. Yet she chose him. Auggie grabbed her into his arms and held her to him.

Annie reached up and pulled him to her and kissed his lips. Savoring the taste of him and knowing that she was addicted to this sweet man.

Auggie was in awe of the sweetness of Annie Walker. He never wanted to let her go.

They sat outside until morning talking to each other for hours. The hurt of the night rolled off of Auggie's shoulders and as morning broke he knew that no one else's opinion matter except the woman in his arms.

"Let's go home. I want to go home." Annie said

"I am at home. Anywhere you go, Annie, is home."

* * *

**The End I hope you enjoyed Home Sweet Home. Please, review!**


End file.
